Sam's FanFic
by Jacob The Author
Summary: A basic twilight story with some new character inserted to add some fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Prelude (to Sam's fan-fic)

"One must know the past before one can understand the present and then the future"

It was a dark day in Forks, after all that is to be expected there hardly is any sun light in Forks. Our favorite vampire family. Who you ask? Silly person I mean the Cullens as I was saying. The Cullen family were doing what they usually do in there free time, which is basically sitting around there house holding small conversations with each other.

None of them sensed him or his approach it was only when he threw the car at the house and yelled "I challenge you all to a fight now, you pitiful human loving animals"

"If we are animals and we love humans what does that make you" Yelled Carlisle, though there was not much unhappy emotion to be picked up in his voice.

"Freaks" He remarked as he started his walk toward to the house. The was a deep blur and a change of color in front of the house, following the blur there were six very pissed of looking vampires standing before the house. "I knew you would fight" he sneered "You" he pointed towards Jasper are my first target. Jasper smiled and stepped forward.

"Then lets fight" he stated with crude satisfaction, Emmet stepped forward as well. "No" said the vampire "Fight fair, in three days meet me in Spoons we'll deal it out there, bring her to" He pointed towards Alice. "I can see the bond between you two" he smiled "No one else leaves with them, if you do I will come back and ruin your little pact with those filthy dogs" he turned as though he were about to leave. "Before you go two questions" started the calm voice of Carlisle "First who do we owe the pleasure of this challenge and two why" Calisle finished with a smile.

The vampire smiled "You may call me Jones and I am here on account of your disgusting ways" "I see" said Carlisle "And Goodbye" John turned and fled the see faster then well faster then one vampire fleeing from other vampires. The events that took place after this are simple but, important but, to high light a few. There is a love romance lost and one gained, there is a fight and more, remember though all this happens before He meets Sam.

I am fairly sure you know the love romance for it is between two vampires. There names are simple, Alice and Jasper and they had loved each other for a long time. The fight happened kind of like this:

"I am not taking you"-Jasper

"Of course you are, he said both of us didn't he"-Alice

"He did but, damn it Alice I don't want-"

"Me to die. Is that what you were gong to say"

"No, no I was, forget it"

"No I want to here"

"Forget about it"

"Oh you want me to forget about it, no I don't think so Jasper"

"Alice just" Jasper finished with a snarl and left. By left I do mean the full meaning of the word he got into his car and just drove off. A little bit of information proceeding his fight with Alice he decided to dye his hair black from the original blond. It was his way of pissing Alice of more.

While all this was happening over in a little area called La Push a group of werewolves were just finishing up a little game of cat and mouse. There were no words exchanged at the end there didn't have to be they all just left. However one Young Jacob Black headed home but, upon arrival found a girl waiting for him. She was blond well endowed, if you know what I mean and roughly 5'6. Her name was Katie.

"Hello Jacob" she said in her slightly creepy false voice.

"Hello.....Who are you" Jacob asked. Katie looked hurt "You don't remember me we go way back to elementary school, I moved away remember Jacob" Katie said in her real voice. "Oh Yes now I remember" he lied. "We should catch up with each other" he continued "Inside the house" he gestured towards the house. And so they did telling the stories of the past, well part any way.

Just one more character and it is over remember I said more, right? The final character is I. I was recall that day when all cords of our fate were wound together and then violently ripped apart, then cut. I was human at the time well as human as one can be. I stood about 5'7, yes I know it is short, but that is just how it was. My hair was black, curly and at a medium length. My body, well we will leave that to your imagination. Any way at this time I recall that my sense of destination was off and I decided to leave for a small souther town called P-cola. Strange name right? I arrived first it was a small town but, a corrupt one. A horrid place and even I am not sure why I went but, I did.

Okay I lied again there is one more person, okay more but, this one is the last her name is Livi and she is destined to lead to death of Sam. Everyone dies but, it is the road leading to death that matters the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Fan-Fic

There are millions of stories in existence this is one of them. Our story takes place in a sleepy little town. No, not Forks some where else but, a little less dreary and sad and depressing. The town in question is Spoons, but enough about locations lets talk people. Sam our young female heroine and a family of up most strangeness. Sam, herself is about five two by this I mean five feet and two inches. She has the average body structure of a a petite girl around the age of fifteen. Her teeth were perfectly straight thanks to braces. Now I am growing weary about all this useless but, needed knowledge so I begin.

Sam was sitting aimlessly in her "new" room, she found to be rather pitiful. The room was not very small, more or less average it did however have a bathroom attached to it. There was also a window it was nothing more special the the room. However it was big and Sam did not like that at all. The rest of the house in general was in fact a normal place nothing more and nothing less than average. The family in-habiting the house was another story.

The mother strange and indifferent but, only in the sense of her personality. The father was the opposite he was an average man nothing more special than the cloths he wore. (Yes he did wear cloths, most people do.) The girl, Sam she was a mixture of both at times she was her mother in her unique personality and also her her straight up business style of her father. Some of her older friends would have easily told you she was a bipolar. She also had a strange sense of balance.

The girl had recently moved to Spoons because of her mother wanting to get back to her roots, while her father spent most of his time off on business. The good news is our you heroine did not hate Spoons in fact she rather liked it, for it suited her inner business person to live in such a dark place. There were other kids in this dark town of sunlessness.

It was on the first and last day at a new school that Sam first met.....him. She was making new friends with girls in her grade. When he walked into the room he stood out instantly through the groups of false tanned people. He was pale tall, okay not really tall, he had black air and strange yellow eyes. He looked like he worked out every day with slight muscles in his arm.

"Who" Sam asked "Is that"

"I don't know" responded on of the girls there.

"He is cute" said another.

It was true he was by all means cute. He attracted the whole room, by only stepping into it. Everyone it seemed was staring at him as though he were a great oddity, and he was. The teacher walked in and acquired the attention of the class through yelling and began to teach. Sam found that she could not keep her eyes off the boy. He looked at her she looked away. Blushing, she made up her mind she was going to talk to the guy.

Her class ended with nothing special and it was at this time she realized she had not been paying attention at all. She would no doubt regret that later she thought. It was upon arrival her next period that her thought drifted back to the boy. She thought about his body and how it looked and how she would.....no now I am going a bit far she thought. The day continued on with no hold ups until lunch whee she saw him again.

It was lunch Sam had just entered the cafe she was looking for a place to sit, when she saw him again he was sitting by himself in all his glory. Sam contemplated if she really wanted to. She wanted to. She walked towards him he didn't even seem to notice until she was right there at the table.

" May I sit here" she asked. Indicating with her finger, she pointed down at the table. He simply nodded his head. They sat there in total silence until finally she asked him. " What is your name" No reply at first, it was if he had to think about it,

"My name doesn't matter" he said.

"All names matter" Sam choked out.

He sat there contemplating those words, until someone else started approaching. This time his head jerked up immediately looking straight at the on coming person. Sam looked to, just not as fast, She saw it was two girls one looked similar to him. (The person sitting across the table from her) The other was short and had short brown hair done up in spikes. Sam could tell she was slightly taller than this other girl, the one that didn't look like him.

"Jasper" The yellowed eyed girl said. Her friend sat next to her.

"Alice" Jasper said frowning. He got up as to walk away. He quickly looked around and took his leave. An awkward sense started sinking in at the table. Sam stood up.

"Where do you think your going" said the girls named Alice.

" I was-" Sam started but, was quickly cut off with

"Stay a way from him or you will die"

"What" Sam exclaimed, she looked around no one seemed to notice.

"I will put it simply if you want to live, then simply stay away from Jasper"

"Why are you going to kill me" Sam asked boldly.

"No" said Alice standing up "But someone else might" Alice left followed by her friend.

Sam couldn't take not seeing the boy and for the rest of her day her mind was stuck revolving around him and nothing else. She stopped paying attention in all her other classes. She just couldn't keep her mind off of the boy who She was secretly harboring a heart for. "His mystery" she thought " Is what make him so.....so interesting" I am sorry to say at this time that Sam will never regret ever thinking those words, well maybe but, only for a second and because of it she is lead to the gates of Hell.

After school Sam located her secret love, in the parking lot. He was leaning against a car as if waiting for her. The car was an Ashton Martin, Sam was able to tell this from the nack of the car. The name didn't sound familiar to her, most cars didn't after all she didn't care for the specifics. But, enough about cars. She approached him, cautiously but trying to look unafraid.

"Hey" she said trying to be strong.

"Hey" he said back.

"So your name is Jasper, right" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Yeah" he said

" Jasper" she said out loud "I like that name, it is beautiful" He smiled and thanked her.

"So who are you waiting for" she asked. She asks a lot of questions of you haven't noticed.

"No one special" he said almost sneering.

"Oh I see" she said believing she had angered him. As she was about to walk away those two girls pulled by slow and one yelled.

"Hey I will see you later I am going to do something" Sam quickly looked back at Jasper he had a look of pure disgust. "Are you okay" she asked him as she saw his look. He didn't answer, he looked at her "You ride a bus don't you" he asked. So far I am liking this guy more he's very quite. Sam in shock to his sudden question simply nodded her head. "Well they just left"

Sam looked towards the direction of the designated bus ramp. "They what" she yelled followed by some mumbled swears. Jasper sighed "I will drive you home if you want" It took mere seconds for Sam to come to the conclusion, really I suppose it was a heart beat. But, it was a heart beat that set off what happens next, that leads to The End.

"I would love one"

"Okay get in" The car beeped and he was already at the driver side door getting in. She rushed to the passenger opened it, got in, and almost slammed the door. From the front seat she could clearly see the sleek curves of the car. "Do you like it" he said "It's all custom done" he smiled "Even the engine" With those words the the car roared to life and light music started being pumped from the speakers. Then with strange reflexes he pulled a ninety degree turn, switched gears, drove full forward out of the parking lot. A few onlookers were scared by the sudden movement. As they neared the road he took one look and drove full force. He sat there quietly driving, not daring to hide his pride for his car. "Where do you live" he asked Sam gave him her address, he merely revved the engine increasing the speed. Sam didn't think the needle could go any farther, but that didn't mean the car couldn't go faster. The were nearing Sam's new house when the empty road suddenly became a blur of mashed colors smeared across the front window. In those few seconds Sam thought " He must have lost control, I am going to die and it is all his fault" however this was not what it sounded like to her, in her head it was only a sick realization, no words needed. She hugged herself and prepared for the worst.

Luckily, it didn't come Sam was alive but, instantly she could tell she wasn't in the car any more. However unluckily she couldn't open her eyes, and she felt her back to the ground. She thought she was dead for a few seconds, but still didn't regret the words.....yet. A she lye on the ground she could have sworn she heard thunder or or a gun, it must have been a aloud gun. Words were yelled but, she couldn't make them out.

All the noise was followed by silence, that is what scared Sam the most, the quite. Sam couldn't stand it, she thought she would rather be dead than laying in complete silence some where she didn't know. That was when she felt some one pick her up, it was gentle. "Are you okay" it asked in an angelic voice. It took Sam a moment to realize it was Jasper. At that moment he eyes flung open and all the feeling of her body returned.

For a brief moment the sky was eclipsed by the shadow of her love. But, that moment was short lived as his face came into view. She didn't dare speak. "Oh your fine" he said setting her back down. Sam slowly started moving again. "What happened" she asked "Its better if you don't know" he stated. However he did go on to explain that they had just been in a car accident, Sam didn't believe him. He took out his phone and made a call. Within five minutes of him pulling out his phone, the girl Alice had pulled up in a car, it was a mustang. "She is going to have to come with us now" was all she said. Jasper just nodded his head. "Sorry" was all that left his mouth. He walked over to the door, pulled it open and gestured for Sam to enter. She did, just another mistake she made.

They took her to a house she did not, recognize. Before she knew what was going on Alice was out of the car and so was her friend, leaving Jasper and her. He mumbled something and gestured towards the house and then he was also out of the car. Sam exited slowly and carefully, she followed the others as they headed towards the front door of the house. The house was fairly large it had two stories, it was like an average country house you might see in some small town. As the front door open Sam saw how dark the house really was.

**Click. **The lights turned on, the whole interior of the house seemed empty, a shell, really of what a house should look like. Sam felt as though the darkness was inside of her. "Welcome home" mumbled Alice. "If you need us" she continued "we'll be upstairs" Then to the shock of Sam and I suppose even myself Alice's friend said something.

"Basically don't bother us we'll be having kinky sex, so don't bother us" she said in a serious tone. Alice started laughing and Jasper stood there looking hurt, almost. Both the girls ascended the stairs leaving Sam and Jasper alone. Suddenly Sam felt the anger welling up inside of her, she couldn't take it any more.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys I know you personally for like and an hour and already I am a hostage, no explain now" Sam practically yelled in a pissed of tone. Jasper sighed, he was thinking o a lie to tell her, but couldn't think of one. His conclusion was simply tell her the truth and leave out some details. "We are being hunted by a killer and he is probably going to attempt to kill everyone of us, also you don't know me personally Sam" he managed to say. "What, you expect me to believe that crap" Sam yelled.

"Hey shut up down there were trying to have sex" came a voice from the top of the stairs followed by more laughing from Alice. In a quieter voice Sam asked "And who is that girl who keeps yelling"

"I think her name is Ellie" Jasper responded "And frankly I don't really care" he added. Sam was getting frustrated for no reason now. My guess is she was just growing tired from the ordeal. "Just please explain why I am here and can't go home" she said exasperated. He didn't respond instead he just stood there, like there was something wrong. "That is it I am leaving" Sam said as she headed for the door. Jasper still didn't move, he was sensing something. Sam opened the door, looked back and started to walk home, in whatever direction it was. She thought about how she would just walk to the main road and find her way home form there.

Suddenly there was another blur of movement again Sam felt herself off her feet. This time she could open her eyes. Her eyes flung open o reveal a scene of Jasper and some other person fighting hand in hand. Jasper leaned into a side throw and succeeded sending the other person flying into a nearby tree, toppling it. Next second and Jasper was beside Sam "Get up" he barked "And get inside the house" Sam stood up on wobbly legs, she started running to the house but, lost her footing, she fell to the ground. Thud. There was a sound of thunder close to her. She pushed herself up again, started running to the door again. She looked back and saw the attacker. He was tall, pasty skinned, had red eyes, but was like a model of some sort. Sadly he saw her, as his eyes penetrated through her he seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of her. The was an intense pain rippling through her lower chest. She looked down, what she saw shocked her, he had ripped threw the lower part of her body with his nail. She felt blood in her mouth, she coughed, a few drops came out and hit the ground. Sam fell to her knees, her killer standing there, smirking at her. There was a loud crack and his eyes rolled back into his head. To the left on his neck was a hand open with a palm facing the ground. The hand was attached to an arm and that arm was attached to one Jasper. There was a sad expressing on his face.

Sam couldn't hold herself up any more she started to lean backwards, another blink and she was still on the ground, but so was jasper holding her up from the back. Alice and her friend we there to. "She has maybe five minutes" Alice said sadly. Sam tried to talk but the blood was in her throat, she couldn't. There was a tear in one of Jasper's eyes. "Do you want to live" he asked.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to speak again, she couldn't. She couldn't believe what was happening. Had her life really been for nothing, she started crying. The pain had all but, gone away. She felt herself slipping. In one last desperate attempt she yelled, she succeeded. "YES I WANT TO LIVE" Tears streamed down her eyes, but she was to far gone to feel the bite.

/Months passed Sam went missing she was assumed dead, they were right/

"Come on Sam we need to get out of the town" Jasper stated from the car. Even though Sam was inside the house she heard him fine. There was a silent nod. She was inside her old new house, in her parent bedroom to be more specific. "Goodbye" She kissed them both on the for head. Her mother woke to a silhouette of her daughter but, move instantaneously with the opening of her eyes. Sam reappeared outside the car holding a bag of her stuff, crying she got in and left Spoons. I would like to say forever but, there comes a time in everyones life especially vampires when they back track there existence to a specific place. Just before pulling away Sam kissed Jasper on the cheek he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Fin


End file.
